


[Cover Art] for Mr_CSI & thisisforyou's "Infamia"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out more Sherlock art and comics on my cupidford <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for Mr_CSI & thisisforyou's "Infamia"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infamia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485828) by [Mr_CSI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_CSI/pseuds/Mr_CSI), [thisisforyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisforyou/pseuds/thisisforyou). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=b4f6uo)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Sherlock art and comics on my cupidford [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com)


End file.
